


In this lifetime

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And please don't hate Tatsuya, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, KagaKuro Month, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Reincarnation, Saint Seiya crossover AU, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: The first time they met, they didn't know they were heading towards the same goal.It wasn't the nice kind of encounter either.They could never have guessed where that would lead them to. They could not have imagined so many farewells would come.They had no idea how painful it could get.Flashes of Kagami and Kuroko's lives as Athena's saints, from the moment they meet to the moment when they say goodbye.[Another (almost) late submission to Kagakuro Month 2017. This one goes for weeks 3-4: based on an anime - reincarnation.]





	1. As time runs out

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wasn't going to participate in the 4th week of Kagakuro Month, but it turns out the late submission I had in progress for week 3 also matched one of the prompts for week 4. So here we are.  
> Saint Seiya was the very fandom that got me into writing fanfiction, so I'm glad I got to write a KNB story based on it.   
> Please notice that there are clues between the lines throughout the story, so I hope you get the meaning of what eventually was left unsaid.  
> Thanks for reading!

The first time they met, they didn't know they were heading towards the same goal.

It wasn't the nice kind of encounter either.

They could never have guessed where that would lead them to. They could not have imagined so many farewells would come.

They had no idea how painful it could get.

The dusty path which led to the Sanctuary was surrounded by ruins and humble buildings. It was an ever ancient part of Greece, a place where a few commoners lived. It was dangerous for those who weren't warriors, although most of the residents there felt protected.

They were guarded by Athena’s saints. They had nothing to fear.

Well, that's what they sought to believe in.

“Please, let us go. We have nothing to give you. Please, don't hurt my child!”

The three offenders enclosed both the woman and the kid. They were the worst kind, worse than their sealed underworld enemies. They were scum, and the mere sight of them made the blue-eyed warrior sick.

“Let them go, please,” despite the formality, his tone was imperative and attracted the men’s attention.

“Ohh… Look what we've got here. A wimp trying to play hero,” the silver-haired one, who appeared to be the leader, scoffed at him. “Go get him, guys!”

His obedient scumbag friends threw themselves in the direction of the newcomer, fists raised and enraged expressions aiming to scare him. The woman winced as she watched. It was obvious that the short boy, however well-intentioned, stood no chance against the evildoers. Apparently, he was weaker, not to mention he was outnumbered.

The first punch hit him in the stomach and made him bend forward. He was quickly surrounded by the two muscled men, and the one behind him was halfway to hit him in the head with his elbow.

“Run!” he yelled to the stunned woman, who hesitated for good two seconds before she grabbed her kid by the hand and tried to get away, in spite of having the leader so close to them.

The warrior would dodge the blow to his head, but it never came. And then, he felt it before he could turn around.

A warm, overwhelming cosmo had made itself present. He wasn't the only one impressed; he could see the shock in the aggressors’ eyes. And then, as he got out of the circle they had formed around him in a fast stance which nearly made him invisible, he was face to face with the person who emanated such incredible power.

Red eyes, red hair and, surprisingly, no shining armor, although he carried a familiar stone-colored box on his back. Judging by his casual dark pants and shirt, though, the stranger could be deemed a commoner if not for his impressive cosmo and packed cloth.

Kuroko, the blue-eyed warrior, knew at that moment they were headed to the same place.

“Tch. Honestly, what kind of losers are you to try to hurt a woman and kids?” the redhead’s strong voice thundered. Most of Kuroko’s awe subdued as he realized he was being referred to as one of the kids. His response to the comment was a glare that would take observant eyes to acknowledge.

The newcomer seemed oblivious to his offended expression. There was no time for verbal explanations, after all, as the gang prepared for another strike. As it is, he would have to show him, —them— who he actually was through action.

With a deep inhale, Kuroko flashed past the two low-ranked attackers and reached their leader. His moves were barely noticeable; he seemed to have vanished for a second. As he stood behind the gray-haired man and touched his nape with the side of his open hand as if it was a blade, he watched the dumbstruck looks on both his enemies and his supposed ally’s faces.

“How come?! That guy doesn’t seem to be burning his cosmo at all!”

A crystal collar materialized around the leader’s neck, making him gasp. He raised his fists and turned around, choking as the sudden move seemed to restrain his windpipe harder. “You son of…” New crystal restrainers encircled his head, covering his open mouth, and formed a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

All the motion around them appeared to have stopped for a moment, but then, his partners got out of their daze and rushed to rescue him.

“That little bastard… we’re gonna kill you!”

“Oi, you scumbags… I’m the one you’re supposed to be fighting against!” the redhead grabbed them by their shirts mid-air and threw them both to the ground. “I won’t let you escape. Meteor--”

His ruby eyes sparkled as a ball of red energy took form in his bare hands, burning with his astonishing cosmo. The pair on the floor stared at him, frightened. They wouldn’t voice it, but their teary eyes screamed their appeal to have their lives spared.

“WAIT!”

 Kuroko knew they were headed the same way. And so, as his call had him lock eyes with his stranger ally, he silently urged him to freeze just as he’d frozen his own opponent.

“They aren’t worth it, knight-san.” Through his invisible-like fast stance, he stepped in front of the tall young man. “And for your information, I’m not a kid. In fact, I'm an Athena saint just like you.”

In all his apparent calmness, Kuroko pinned the two men to the ground with crystal fasteners which seemed to have materialized through magic.

“You wanna start a fight, poker face idiot!? They were _my_ opponents!”

“If I recall it correctly, you were the one who arrived last.”

“Tch.”

“I’m Cygnus Kuroko, by the way. I suppose we have the same destination, so shall we go together?”

By then, they had no idea how different things could get.

 The redhead simply looked down at him and said, “I don’t care who you are. I’m going on my own.”

Resolute steps separated them for the time being, back then. Their paths would cross again, not long after. In time, they would learn that being on their own was no longer easy or desirable. They would learn that the big walls which surrounded them could feel unbearably lonely and that each other’s presence could mean a strength never seen before. They would learn the joy of improving together, of challenging each other and growing as one.

And then, they would learn to part ways again.

* * *

“Kagami-kun, why are you sulking?”

Leaning against the staircases that surrounded the Colosseum, Kagami, the impressive warrior who bore a potent cosmo, stretched his arms. He looked below, where a rather psychological battle between a redhead like him and a greenette seemed to take place. It was a training day, and all twelve saints rumored to be the next generation of Gold Saints were practicing. He had just had his own battle which, as usual, didn't feel like it had been enough. He craved more, he needed to test his power to its limits.

“I'm not sulking, idiot!”

The guy beside him had surprisingly become a close friend of his after his arrival at the Sanctuary. It had taken him some time to feel at home there, so far from his homeland. He had never been one to make friends easily, and he doubted being friends with people who disputed his power or who were bound to die in a battle would pay off. Well, at least, that had been his initial feeling. Before he knew, however, the so-called Phantom Saint had gotten close to him. Kagami didn't understand why the other seemed to be drawn to him, but he did acknowledge his power. It took special abilities to be able to hide one’s cosmo and still put up a fight. Kuroko was not even close to the ones called the Miracle Saints, the ones who were destined —by all means— to be Gold Saints. Still, he was recognized by them as a valued knight.

His experience in the Sanctuary taught Kagami to respect all six of them. Or rather, his eleven peers.

But only Kuroko managed to stand close to him on a personal level.

“Is it because you lost to Aomine-kun again?”

“Oi, you have to go and say ‘again’!?” he threw a glare to his unaffected companion. “Who are you fighting against, by the way? I bet you're losing too!”

“That may be true. However, even if I do, I can guarantee I won't be sulking afterward.”

No retort came as he curled up his hands in fists. Kagami knew his friend was amused by how he fell in his teasing; he always was. That pissed him off, but not as much as the knowledge that he just couldn't bring himself to actually be mad at the Cygnus saint.

“In response to your question, I'm practicing with Takao-kun. He's rumored to have been chosen as the next Scorpio saint, so I'm sure he's really strong.”

“Has he been chosen for real, though?” for a moment, Kagami gaze seemed lost in the distance. “I heard the potential ones must go on a mission before they're given the cloths. So I don't know about that.”

“Yes, I heard about that too. And so, if rumors are true, we may be sent to our own missions very soon.”

“Yeah.”

Their eyes remained focused on the battle, but their minds wandered. The rumors also said a new war would strike soon. In fact, it was known by every knight that the seal which kept Hades and his army away from Earth would lose its effect soon. When that happened, a bloody combat would ensue. That was what they were being trained for. And even if they, the rumored ones, weren't destined to wear the golden cloths… other knights would. The powerful twelve would have to take over their places in the Sanctuary to protect the path to Athena’s chamber.

Training would be replaced by actual fights. Soon, they would be subjected to lose their lives any second. While they were giving their best to become the most powerful knights to ever exist… They also knew how ugly the legendary battle could get.

Would they be the chosen ones, then?

“You know, Kuroko… There's actually a reason why I decided to become an Athena saint. A personal reason, that is.”

Bringing Kuroko back from his reverie just as he returned from his own, Kagami watched as blue round eyes met his. The Phantom Saint didn't say a word, but his expression prompted Kagami to continue.

“Somebody I knew was supposed to have become the next Scorpio saint. He didn't return from his mission, though.”

Kuroko's eyes widened at the confession. So far, he had believed Kagami’s sole reason for becoming a knight was his passion for fighting and getting stronger. He could never have guessed there was something so deep behind it.

Before Kagami could go into with his tale, Kuroko was called to the field.

“It's my turn now. I promise I will defeat Takao-kun in your honor, Kagami-kun.”

“Tch. Whatever. Go kick his ass, Kuroko!”

They fist-bumped and exchanged a smile, a routine that took them both so far away from their first encounter.

It would take some time before Kagami could finish telling his story about the one he had lost.

It wouldn't take much time before they had to part ways.

* * *

“Kagami-kun.”

“Gwah! Geez, don't just appear like that! I could have killed you!”

“Sorry. Although I don't believe it would have been that simple for you to kill me.”

“Hey, you're not becoming a pain in the ass like those five, are you?”

“If you mean arrogant, no, I am not. It's simply that I've trained hard. I would have failed my master if I got myself slain, even if by someone as strong as Kagami-kun.”

“Alright, you've got a point.”

Through the darkness of his tent, Kagami could see the victorious glimmer in those blue eyes he'd grown acquainted with. It was still dawn, and the only light that got through the slits was provided by torches and a rather starry sky.

He didn't wonder why Kuroko was there. They both knew the answer to that.

“I would ask you to tell me what happened to that person and what they meant to you,” Kuroko said, his placid tone sounding like a calming chant to Kagami’s ears. “But I'd rather have you tell me if you ever feel like.”

It took a few seconds for the redhead to realize what those words meant.

“Oh. I never got to finish that, right?” He scratched his nape. “Can we uh… Make a deal?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, he stepped outside the tent. Many constellations could be seen in the dark sky upon them. If they looked attentively enough, they could see their current constellations… And the ones they were destined to.

Kuroko accompanied him outside the tent and followed his gaze to the beautiful exhibition above.

“So, you promise me you will get back safe and earn the Aquarius cloth.”

Their eyes didn't deviate from the stars.

“And I promise the Leo saint will tell you the rest of that story.”

Kagami threw his friend a sideways glance and saw the faint smile that formed on Kuroko's lips.

“It's a deal.”

At that time, they didn't feel ready to say anything else. Not about their pasts, about their future, or about themselves.

Two days separated them from their missions.

A longer time than that separated them from the moment they would reunite again.

* * *

“Where is Pegasus?”

The tone of the Pope conveyed what his masked face managed to hide. He was exasperated (and likely worried) by the delay of the twelfth knight supposed to stand in front of him.

The tenth, as well as the eleventh to arrive, had already taken longer than expected. They didn't have all the time in the world. In fact, as the days passed by, they were running out of time.

“I'm sure he is going to be here soon, sir.”

“Can you feel his cosmo, Cygnus? Because I certainly can't.”

“I'm afraid I can't, sir. However, I trust that he will be here soon.”

Standing in the middle, the Phoenix saint said with a smirk, “I wouldn't be so sure, Tetsu. Who knows if he even got out of his mission alive?”

Kuroko didn't retort. Instead, he simply threw his friend —one of the few people there he knew from times before he'd decided to become a knight— a reproachful glance from the corner of his eyes. The one who was going to receive the Sagittarius cloth, one of the destined five labeled as the Miracles, supported Kuroko.

“As much as it bothers me to admit it, he's as capable a knight as you and I, Daiki. The missions have been completed and I don't believe Athena would have us gather here if a saint was missing.”

The Pope nodded. He seemed to be about to vouch for the redhead’s affirmation when the colossal doors of the salon were unceremoniously opened.

The person who entered the room didn't notice the uneasiness on the guards’ faces. He didn't realize the impact of his arrival until twelve pairs of eyes fell upon him and he could distinguish in them stunned, unimpressed or annoyed expressions, and, above all, a cheerful stare that reflected his own.

“And there he comes,” an amused silver-eyed knight commented in a sing-song.

“Hey, idiotic horse. You're supposed to stand between me and Midorima here.”

Split brows knitted in clear annoyance. Yet, it took a brief exchange of looks with Kuroko again for the proud knight to regain his grin and stride towards the spot saved for him. As he did so, all twelve warriors turned to the Pope again, who stood from his throne and looked from a dozen golden boxes by his feet to a dozen anxious faces.

“Perhaps my role here should have me make this announcement in a sumptuous manner. However, I won't.” while the Pope’s voice made it sound as though he wasn't much older than them, it carried a touch of wisdom. “It's no secret for you the reason why you're gathered here today. I’m afraid rumors are harder to be contained than Hades’ army ever will, after all.”

A pause.

It was hard to believe they had made this far. Through blood and tears and arduous challenges. All of that was written in their expectant faces.

“So,” the Pope continued. “I would just like to remind you all, on behalf of Athena, that from now on you all shall protect this Sanctuary with your lives. That was already your role. Still, I personally expect you not ever fail once you're granted with the title of the most powerful knights of our goddess’ army.”

A longer pause followed as the Pope graciously moved towards the first box, which was adorned with the earthly symbols related to the Aries constellation. The dark-blue of his vest seemed to contrast with the shining gold of all twelve boxes. He raised his hand, sliding his open palm in the air over each box until all of them were opened. The warriors could almost tell a satisfied smile graced his lips behind his ruby mask.

“You've been chosen as the most powerful saints to live in this century and you are now the ones to whom Athena is entrusted. Vow to be faithful to the goddess and, as you do, please receive your new armors.”

As if by magic, each of them was taken by their destined cloths. While some tried to hide their amazement, some just let it cover their features.

They shined brighter than the stars from that unforgettable dawn when Kuroko and Kagami had waved goodbye before heading to their missions.

They didn't shine as much as the two of them did as soon as the brief ceremony was over and they could approach each other.

“Good to see you again, Leo Kagami-kun.”

“Hey, shouldn't it be Leo Taiga?” Nothing shone brighter than his cheerful grin as he said, “Nice to see you, too, Aquarius Tetsuya.”

They would still have some time to compensate for the months spent apart.

They had less than that to learn about what had gone unsaid before the war would split them again.

* * *

“Taiga… -kun! What are you doing here?”

Standing at the entrance of the place he had learned to call his home, Kuroko watched the redhead climb the last few stairs that led to the Aquarius’ temple.

The sky above them had a faint orange line on the horizon, and the shy moon coming to light was no rival to either of them.

Their cloths resonated of raw power and pride. Yet, the bodies they protected and adorned at that moment gave off no much more than simple hesitation.

The war was close, which meant they shouldn't leave their temples unless necessary.

The urgency in the Leo saint’s eyes did tell Kuroko that occasion qualified as critical.

Despite the earnestness, the other knight wavered before answering.

“Can we sit down for a minute? I just want to talk a bit… I guess.”

Kuroko sat down on top of the stairway and threw Kagami a glance.

More than a year separated them from their first encounter, while months separated them from their times apart. For the both of them, it felt like forever separated their current selves from who they had once been. It felt as though they had started new lives as gold saints.

For the both of them, it was clear that that new life might be short.

But they didn't talk about any of that for a while. Silently, they enjoyed the fresh air and the nostalgia which eventually struck them both.

And so, Kagami finally spoke.

“Remember when we first met? I really thought you were gonna get beaten.”

“You thought I was a kid. I was really upset.”

Kagami laughed, tilting his head back. They still had this moment, they could still laugh.

“Don't blame me. You didn't look like you were any strong. And I know I could have beaten you without burning an ounce of my cosmo.”

“You're really confident, Leo Taiga,” he made no effort to conceal his soft smile. “I could have gotten you frozen before you even saw me, though. Still, I like us better as allies.”

“No way! I mean, you couldn't freeze me at all, idiot.” Looking up to the night sky, he added, “But yeah, we work better as a team. Remember our first practice together?”

“When we beat Kise-kun and Hyuuga-san? Of course! It was fairly awkward, though.”

“Yeah. But everyone was impressed, even me.”

“I was surprised, too. I didn't expect our opposite techniques to blend so well.”

“Yeah. It was crazy!”

It was so easy to get lost in those memories. They wanted to forget a great war was coming. However, that was hard to ignore. If Kagami was there, it had to be for an important reason.

They had vowed to be faithful to Athena. They must protect their temples with their lives.

Yet, Kuroko wished they could talk throughout the night and wake up to a peaceful world.

Of course, it was not that simple.

“Well, I actually came here ‘cause… I want you to know I'm beating whatever shitty specter gets to my place. No bastard is passing through the Leo temple if they get that far.”

“I believe in you, Taiga-kun.”

“But… I also know things can get real bad. So, well…”

“Let's promise to give it our all once again,” without wasting thoughts on what he was about to do, Kuroko decided there was no time to waste either. He covered Kagami’s hand with his own, gold clinking and not much more than their bare fingertips touching.

Kagami looked startled, but he didn't pull his hand away. He also knew they didn't have time to waste.

In fact, he was there because he knew they had already wasted enough time.

“Sure. We will win this war and send those assholes back to where they belong,” lowering his voice, he added, “Before that happens, there's something I should tell you, though.”

“Yes. I have something I should tell you as well.”

And so they told each other every single thing there was to tell.

They didn't have enough time, they both knew it.

They had less time than they could ever have imagined they would by then. While they were aware of that, they wanted to believe otherwise.

On that night that seemed to last forever, a countdown had already started.

They didn't have much time left before they had to say goodbye.

* * *

“Hyuuga-san… Not you as well!”

Feeling his heart sink, Kuroko stared at the clock tower on top of Athena’s temple. The light that fired on the pointer representing the second house extinguished slowly as if the Taurus saint were refusing to let his life fade away.

Two gold saints had been defeated in less than two hours. Kuroko tried to keep his calm, but in his heart, he felt upset. The war was unfair!

Would he have to watch his fellow knights, some of them real friends of his, leave this world as though their lives were meaningless?

No. It wasn't meaningless. They were doing that for Athena and for every living being on Earth.

The vile cosmos moved as fast as flashlights, and he could tell when they had reached the third temple. One of the Miracles defended it. They wouldn't make any farther than that.

“Please, everyone, be safe,” he thought, his heavy heart beating stronger as it dawned on him not many steps separated their enemies from one of the most important people in his life.

“Please, stay strong and focused, Taiga-kun. I don't know if they are going to reach you… but please, don't forget about our promise.”

His silent words seemed to be carried by the chilly air that surrounded the twelve temples. Leaning against a pillar, in an effort to try to remain strong and focused as well, he wound up surrendering himself to his memories.

No much time separated now from the day they had learned so much about each other's deepest feelings.

“ _...That's why I want us to fight real hard when the time comes. I need to do that, for my sake. But also to honor my brother. And now, I…”_

_Kuroko had tilted his head, watching with both amusement and hope as Kagami’s troubled face gave way to a softer semblance and his cheeks reddened slightly._

“ _...You know, I also want us to win over those bastards so we won't lose who's important to us. I don't wanna lose another important person to me.”_

_Summoning his pride and courage, the Leo saint had raised his head and looked right at his friend._

“ _I really don't want to lose you, Tetsuya.”_

_His heart, which felt so heavy now, had thudded hard against his ribcage. In spite of the fact that they both knew they shouldn't let that happen, that there was no time to live that dream, that they had to give their everything for Athena… in spite of all that, Kuroko had smiled. He had allowed himself that brief moment of utter happiness because he felt the same way._

_They didn't have much time left, which was exactly why they must not let those endearing feelings go to waste._

“ _I don't want to lose you either, Taiga-kun. And I won't. We're gonna win this war for Athena’s sake, and also for our sake… And to honor Himuro-san.”_

“ _Yeah. It's a promise, okay?” Kagami had smiled at him, sadness and joy written on his lips._

_And then he had pressed them to Kuroko's for a second that felt endless and dear._

They didn't have much time, at that point.

And now, they barely had any time at all.

* * *

“Where are you going, Tetsuya? We must not leave our temples.”

Urging his desperate legs to a stop, Kuroko turned to face the Sagittarius saint. If he hadn’t heard and learned enough about him, he would have been outraged by the impassive look on the knight’s face and by the fact he was facing his shogi board at such a time.

“Something odd is happening, Akashi-kun. Could you feel it?”

“If you're referring to the way they are spreading themselves, yes, I could. Obviously.”

His yellow eye shone when he stared at Kuroko as though able to read his mind.

“You must return to your place. No good can come out of you trying to interfere. All of us have been trained. I doubt those low beings can make past Ryouta or Shintarou.”

“I do agree. However, I can't stand there and do nothing. So, please excuse me, Akashi-kun.”

He resumed his hurried stride, fighting to keep his focus. This was war and war wasn't fair nor right. Yet, there was something out of place. Kuroko couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling that coursed through his veins as he sensed threatening cosmos splitting and rushing up the path to the sacred room.

A few enemies had been detained by Gemini and Cancer. A mysterious one had managed to dodge them both.

When Kuroko stopped by the eighth temple, he was struck by a bad feeling.

“It's getting worse, isn't it?” was how the Scorpio saint greeted him. His usual teasing look was nowhere to be seen. On the contrary, he looked as somber as Kuroko himself.

“I'm afraid so, Takao-kun.”

“You know what? I'm done. I won't stay here and let Shin-chan have fun on his own. I'm getting down there and fighting along with him. You coming?”

His answer was a simple nod.

They both knew he had a different destination. Without wasting time they didn't have, both rushed downstairs.

They didn't know time was against them now, though.

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Kuroko was fairly close to his destination when he felt it.

The mysterious and aggressive cosmo had stopped by Leo.

He felt it. Kagami burning his own, his overwhelming power reaching frightening levels.

And then he felt it. The hesitation.

“What's going on?” he murmured at no one in particular. They had to hurry. He must do so.

The war wasn't fair nor right. It didn't wait for anyone to come forth.

They were by Virgo when his eyes met with its guardian’s. Aomine’s expression was dark.

“It's too late, Tetsu.”

He heard that, but he didn't listen. He saw the grievance in Takao’s eyes too, but he didn't acknowledge it.

_No no no no no. Not him._

_We promised!_

He felt the moisture of tears rolling down his face, but he didn't realize he was crying.

_We promised, Taiga-kun._

There was no time left as he rushed towards Leo.

It was already too late.

* * *

His blue watered eyes couldn't bear the sight in front of him.

It can't be true. This isn't happening.

This is a dream.

“Why?”

Beside the heavy body lying on the floor rested a chain to which a silver ring was attached.

It had been yanked off the saint’s neck at some point during the battle. Now, it was hard to say which one looked more lifeless.

There was no time to think or get lost in memories, but Kuroko couldn't help but recall the day he'd learned about Kagami’s brother.

“ _This ring is the only thing I've got left from him. I'm not sure whether Tatsuya died or simply disappeared after his mission. I like to believe he's safe and sound, you know?”_

He took the stained chain from the floor, clasping it as if it could restore his lover’s life.

“ _...That's why I want us to fight real hard when the time comes.”_ Kuroko could almost see a breathing Kagami in front of him telling him so.

“ _I don't wanna lose another important person to me.”_

The wet streaks felt warmer as they streamed down his cheeks.

“ _I really don't want to lose you, Tetsuya.”_

What snatched him back from his dream-like state were strong cosmos burning around him, light and darkness clashing.

Time hadn't stopped. The war was not over.

“So that's how the cloth intended to me looks like,” the musical voice sounded as icy as Kuroko's munition. The words were what made his eyes widen, though. He raised his face to stare at their enemy. The man emanated power and unveiled animosity. His only visible eye showed he was ready to fight Takao all out. His false calm tone left no doubt of that. “I showed Taiga mercy. Don't expect me to have any towards you, Scorpio saint.”

There was no time to think or grieve. But Kuroko still slid his hand across Kagami’s immobile face and closed the glazed ruby marbles now deprived of light before standing up and joining Takao.

“Rest in peace, my love.”

The war would end before the sun rose.

Until then, the living ones would still be running against the clock. And eventually, some would fall.

The war wasn't fair nor right.

Still, they had never expected to learn it the hard way.

* * *

Kuroko had believed everything would go dark when he hit the ground. Instead, he saw the shining white from the stars above. He watched them become big blurry dots and then, just when he thought the darkness would come, he saw a brighter light.

Kagami was smiling. He was grinning that goofy grin of his, he had a smile taking over his face and brightening his eyes. There was nothing lifeless about him; on the contrary, he had never looked so good.

“You wanna practice with me, Tetsuya? Let’s go one on one and I’ll show you my power!”

He felt the need to smile in response, even though he felt unable to control his own body. Truth is, he couldn’t feel connected with his flesh at all. However, it wasn’t frightening. The daze led him closer to Kagami, and that was soothing.

Blur gave way to another setting and yet, to the same bright light. He saw sparkling red eyes and burning fire in them. Through dizziness, it occurred to him his heart would be beating loud at that mere sight. If only he could _feel_ it.

His vision got cloudy again, only to give way to flashes. The memories and creations of his mind now mixed as scrambled puzzle pieces, but he still saw Kagami more than anything.

“I love you, Taiga-kun. We are going to win this war together,” his voice echoed in a mind he no longer felt was his.

And then, it all went dark.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the world is a peaceful place again.
> 
> [In other words, the happy ending]

The fresh aroma of evergreen grass and a mix of flowers awoke his sense of smell prior to the rest of his sensory system. The olfaction was followed by the sight, though he was blind the moment his eyelids slid open.

A white light blinded him and hurt his eyes, forcing him to close them and meet the darkness again.

As he did so, his hearing faculty was activated and he could hear strange voices chatting nonchalantly.

“Another one has woken up.”

“That means nothing. Don't get excited about it, my greedy brother. She's taking all of them back, one by one. It's no use trying.”

“What sort of loser talk is that? We're gods!”

“Well, do as you wish. I've granted them a profound sleep. If she's so keen to disturb their rest and summon them back, so be it. I would much rather not have these worms in our paradise, to be honest.”

He tried to open his eyes again, prompted by unavoidable curiosity. Blinking sent part of the blinding light away, but his vision wasn't yet clear. He could distinguish bushes and floating petals. However, the self-proclaimed gods remained out of his field of vision.

Regardless of the fact he didn't feel he was breathing, out of earthly habit, he drew a breath in. No air came to his numb lungs; his mouth, however, felt as though another sense had been brought back to life. Yet, there was no taste on his lips, not the metallic taste of blood he'd felt before thudding on the ground.

The painful memories came back in hurried flashes before his lethargic limbs could give him any sense of touch.

Several scenes flashed in his mind like a movie in fast forward. His childhood, the decision to become a warrior, his training, the trip to the Sanctuary, the mission which granted him a golden cloth, his fear of losing the final battle. The war. The pain. The despair.

His dearest lying on the floor, lifeless, with a silver chain tossed aside him.

The piercing sorrow. The grief he didn't have time to feel. The mourning he wasn't allowed to.

The excruciating pain as the enemy gave him the last blow.

The cold floor. The light. The flashes of memory.

The nothingness.

He bent forward in a convulsive move, gasping even though he knew this wasn't real either. There was no oxygen, no actual life.

He had never been to such a beautiful place, though. Not as a living being. Was this Heaven?

“How did they even end up in this Elysion? I cannot believe that annoying woman has won the war again. She and her knights are upsetting!”

While he still couldn't see the gods, their conversation gave him sufficient information.

The Elysion. He was dead, there was no doubt about it. But was he destined to such a sacred place? Was it even worth it? He didn't feel his comrades’ presence.

It felt lonely and almost painful.

If only he could _feel_.

Kuroko lay on his back again, feeling the comfort of a bed of plants beneath him. Upon resting his fuzzy head, he closed his eyes.

At least the Earth is a peaceful place now, he thought, a sad smile curving up the corner of his lips.

A sudden urge to sleep took him over right away. Everything went dark, again.

When no time seemed to have passed at all, he came around.

* * *

“Tetsuya!”

He barely had the time to be assured the walls that surrounded him were those of his own earthly temple before an agitated Leo swathed him with his arms.

“Taiga-kun… hold on! It tickles! Please, don't scoop–”

Kuroko had been in paradise, and now he was up in the air, lifted by an ecstatic Leo who was peppering kisses all over his face. They both started laughing, and tears of joy ran down his face too.

They were alive. This was no dream. It felt too real to be a fantasy.

“Tell me, please. Is this reality?”

“Of course it is! Athena gave us a new ticket to the living world. The war is over.”

Kuroko nodded. No words could describe the insane symphony of his frantic beating heart. He was alive. Kagami was alive. They had won.

Kept in the air, his face was covered by another shower of unbridled kisses.

“Taiga-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we make a new promise for this lifetime?”

Placing him on the floor, the other saint simply stared at him, waiting.

“Let's promise to make most of the time we have together.”

“That was my plan from the start!”

They smiled, eyes lost in each other. Since the actual world had been saved, it should be alright that they lost themselves in one of their own.

“I have one more request.”

“Yeah, just say it.”

Kuroko laced their fingers together before he voiced it. He had to remind himself the pain was now but a memory. At the same time, he had to make sure it remained as one.

“Please, don't ever die on me again.”

“Oi, what's with that?! I won't. And next time, I'll live to watch our victory, so you'd better stick around too.”

They sealed that new-sprung promise with a long stare which eventually led to a brief kiss.

From then onwards, a different life in the Sanctuary awaited them.

They were headed towards the same goal, once again. Except no pain or separation were in store for them this time.

Not as before.

Definitely, not in this lifetime.


End file.
